19 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 45 (Spot of bother); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek idzie na basen, odc. 12 (Horrid Henry Goes Swimming); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 48; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Hotel Tango cz. I, odc. 27 (The hotel Tango 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Między mamami - odc. 32; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Ciało to niemało; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 28/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Tak jak w Unii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1297; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1685 - TXT str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1830; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Podróżnik - Nosy Be Madagaskar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Ty decydujesz; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 300 % normy - odc. 38; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4367 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4582); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4368 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4583); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - TXT str. 777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1690 - TXT str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1831; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1302; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 37; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Nochal poeta, odc. 12 (Thunder the Poet); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - TXT str. 777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - TXT str. 777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - TXT str. 777; STEREO 20:20 Herosi, seria I - Hiro, odc. 5 (Heroes, season I, Hiros, ep. 5) - TXT str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Herosi, seria I - Druga twarz, odc. 6 (Heroes, season I, Better Halves, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Karty na stół - wybory europejskie; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Głosy z przeszłości (Still Small Voices); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Mario Azzopardi; wyk.:Catherine Bell, Damir Andrei, Deborah Grover; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Rozgrywki - odc. 4 (State of Play, ep. 4); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Notacje - Jerzy Jarocki. Konkret i abstrakcja; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 233 Badania; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 18/39 Gdzie Jest Punia (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Blown Up Let Down); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Świątynia ekumeniczna; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 436; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym:; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Panorama; STEREO 10:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 SYLWETKI TANCERZY 10:45 Przygody Tarzana - odc 42/75 Śpiewający ptak (Tarzan ep. 215 Tarzan rescues the songbird); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Flipper - odc. 44/44 Wspomnienia (Flipper ep. Reflections); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Magnum - odc. 80/162 Zasłużona kara (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Let the Punishment Fit the Crime); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wyprawa na Madagaskar (Caught in the moment); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 MASH - odc. 179 (MASH (s. VIII, 604 Period of Adjustment)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 666; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 HIT GENERATOR - (12); widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 39 Wpływ Księżyca (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Blame It On The Moonlight)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 SYLWETKI TANCERZY 17:53 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 128; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (72); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 SYLWETKI TANCERZY 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 274 - TXT str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 667; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 422; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Upadek (Der Untergang (tyt. ang. - Downfall)); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Oliver Hirschbiegel; wyk.:Bruno Ganz, Mtthias Habich, Rolf Kanies, Dieter Mann, Ulrich Mathes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kocham kino na bis - Między słowami (Lost in translation); film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia, USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Tede jo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Tede jo 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Bez cięcia 19:15 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 19:25 Gdański dywanik 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:02 Płomień pod śniegiem (Fire Under the Snow); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:43 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:22 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:38 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 03:00 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:11 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:33 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:06 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:29 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:33 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:16 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 181, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Bara bara - odc. 101, Polska 2001 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Czarny Lulek - odc. 102, Polska 2001 9:05 Rodzina zastępcza - Ciemna strona Ojca - odc. 93, Polska 2001 9:40 Rodzina zastępcza - odc. 94, Polska 2002 10:10 Miodowe lata - Koniec świata - odc. 55, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Seks w solarium - odc. 60, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1284, Polska 2009 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - Alcorn/Booker - odc. 52, USA 2006 13:00 Tajemniczy element - odc. 9, Kanada, USA 2000 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 915, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Kosmiczna Landrynka - odc. 103, Polska 2001 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Słuchacz przysięgły - odc. 104, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Czwarta osoba - odc. 70, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 50, USA 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 916, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1285, Polska 2009 20:00 Bez przedawnienia - thriller, USA 2002 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 39, USA 2003 23:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - odc. 40, USA 2003 0:30 Centrum - odc. 2-ost., thriller, USA 1995 2:30 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 149, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką - reality show, USA 2005 12:05 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1138, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 13, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Zobacz, jak wyglądam i podziwiaj! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 150, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Maratończyk 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1139, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Nie umiał inaczej 21:30 39 i pół - Wirus anarchii - odc. 12, Polska 2009 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Dexter - odc. 11, USA 2007 0:35 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:30 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:50 Rozmowy w toku - Zobacz, jak wyglądam i podziwiaj! 3:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Lalola (128) - serial kom., Argentyna 05.15 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (97) - serial obyczajowy 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Strażnik Teksasu (10) - serial sensacyjny 10.25 Nie igraj z aniołem (57) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Mała czarna - talk show 12.25 Lalola (129) - serial kom., Argentyna 13.30 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.00 Strażnik Teksasu (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.00 Zbuntowani (98) - serial 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Morderstwo na festiwalu w Cannes - komedia kryminalna, Kanada/USA 2000 21.50 Mesjasz: Dzień sądu (2) - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2001 23.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Mała czarna - talk show 01.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 02.35 Paul McCartney: In Red Square - koncert 03.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03.50 Komenda - mag. policyjny 04.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Żaby zapraszają; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zawodowcy - Andrzej Kruszewicz - ornitolog; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 14 - Jak szybko biegać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Łódzkie strajki 1971; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 48* - Bohaterski strajk; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1296; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1675; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - Golec uOrkiestra ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 98; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 99; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - (10); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Czy kryzys kapitalizmu ?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Miniatury muzyczne - Grażyna Auguścik "Andanca"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (73) - Łódź; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 16 - Jak wywołać ducha; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Żaby zapraszają; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 300 % normy - odc. 38; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1296; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i tapir; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1675; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 100; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Nasz spis powszechny - Kto i co jest w jakim związku?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (71); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Errata do biografii - Stanisław Dygat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Czy kryzys kapitalizmu?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Skarby nieodkryte - (69); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Na dobry początek - Golec uOrkiestra ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1296; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i tapir; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1675; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 100; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Nasz spis powszechny - Kto i co jest w jakim związku?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Czy kryzys kapitalizmu ?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia